Training Camp
by CoppaChik
Summary: This is basically about a Training Camp... just with a bit of a twist : Plz let me kno wot u think cuz this is my first blue heelers fan fic
1. Is or Isn't It?

Susie smiled contentedly, the sun shining through the window of her small pub room was glistening. It marked the start of a new day, which had to be a good thing. Any reason to forget yesterday was great.

Yesterday morning a four year old boy was hit by a car, he was chasing his ball. He died. Susie still couldn't get the sounds of the mothers cries out of her mind. How stupid the mother was to let the four year old play by the road.

Susie pushed the covers back and looked at her clock, 6.30am. She had only half an hour to get ready. She got her stuff ready and headed for the bathroom.

On her way to the bathroom she saw Jonesy. He was walking in front of her, she took small light steps so he wouldn't hear her. She watched his figure moving when he walked, it was cute.

"Hey" Susie yelled, Jonesy turned around quickly at the sound of her voice, he loved it.

"What?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"I think that you should let me go first" Susie smiled knowing he wouldn't.

"Oh yeah, but you know what women are like…"He tilted his head waiting for an answer.

"No I can't say that I do. I've never really been a woman".

"Well you woulda fooled me"

"It wouldn't have been hard" Susie walked up to Evan slowly, he stayed where he was watching her cheeky expression and they way that her pajama's shaped her body.

"Hey you shouldn't be so hard on me", Susie walked around behind Evan touching the back of his neck.

Susie began to run down the hallway as fast as she could towards the bathroom, although running fast was hard because she was laughing so much. Jonesy was such a sucker.

"Hey, that is unfair constable"… he chased after her.

The both made it to the door at the same time. Pushing and shoving one another to be the first to make it to the bathroom.

"Jonesy this is ridiculous, just let me go first… pretty please?" Susie smiled sweetly.

"Yeah OK, but don't take forever, OK, woman" He loved having a go at her.

Susie walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I'm not a woman" she laughed.

When Evan finally arrived at the station, half an hour late, thanks to Mrs. "I'm not a woman" her saw her sitting at her desk with a smirk on her face.

"How was your shower" she laughed.

"The water was cold and I've got something that you left in there…"Jonesy had a smirk the size of the state of Victoria on his face.

Susie sat contemplating what it could be, "Jones you better keep that to yourself or I'm gunna kill you".

Joss and Kelly looked up quickly, both with a sparkle of interest on their faces. Jonesy pulled an evidence bag out of his pocket, with a smile on his face.

"I believe this is yours constable" he threw the bag across the room at Susie, it fell short landing at Alex's feet.

"What's this then Jonesy" He picked up the bag "Evidence? Of what?".

"Ahh, it's nothing…" Jonesy said quickly, knowing Susie would get angry with him if anyone else found out what was in the bag, "It's just a joke between Suse and I, just us… you know".

Jonesy walked over to Alex and grabbed the bag off him, he threw it onto Susies desk, she had her face buried in her hands.

"Sorry" he said gently.

The Boss walked out of his office and sat down on a chair in front of the officers.

"OK, people, this is what I want done today" the Boss started "O'Rourke and Peroni, I want you to finish the AVO paper work and the traffic reports and I don't care who does what. Kirby your the acting sergeant, you know your job. Jones and Raynor I want you out on patrol. Clear".

They all knew the word "clear" wasn't a question, it was a command. The boss walked back into his office and closed the door. Susie sighed, of all the days today had to be the one she go sent on patrol with Jonesy.

"So, I am really sorry about that whole evidence bag thing with Alex. It was just a joke you know, a bit of pay back. Nothing in it. Really" Jonesy said, offering his forgiveness.

"Yeah I know what it was Jonesy, it doesn't matter really. It's OK, just drop it" Susie said keeping her eyes on the road in front of her.

"Mount Thomas 900 to Mount Thomas 208, do you copy?" it was Alex.

"Mount Thomas 208 receiving" Jonesy said into the two-way.

"Jonesy, the boss has a message for you and Susie. We need you to come back to the station ASAP, we have to have a meeting about training".

"Yeah OK, be there in five".

Back at the station the other officers were sitting at their desks waiting for Susie and Jonesy to arrive. When they entered the room they took their seats at their desks.

"OK what I wanted to talk to you all about was the training course which is going to be held over 3 days, Saturday to Monday. It will be at a camping spot just outside of Melbourne and I have to send four of you. The four people I am going to send first are Jones, Kirby, Amy and Raynor. As for Peroni and O'Rourke, you don't have to go to it as your only probationary and your training is up to date. So you two can get back to work. As for your four, you will leave tomorrow, so when you finish your shift go home and pack. I want you all back here at 6am tomorrow morning ready to leave, you will be taking the patrol car" and with that the Boss left.

"Well this should be interesting" Alex said "I wonder what it's about".

"It's most likely fitness training, again" Jonesy smiled, "You won't pass".

"What makes you think you will" Alex smirked.

"Oh I've always been the ladies man mate" Jonesy laughed. Susie shook her head, the size of his ego was amazing.

Jonesy, Alex and Susie decided to travel down to the station together, they were meeting Amy there. When they arrived they saw Amy standing by the patrol car, her things already packed.

"You are late" she said.

"Your early Foxy" Alex grinned.

"Have one of you got a body bag?" Amy asked.

They all turned around in disbelief.

"I thought we might need it if Alex accidentally, well yeah… lets just get going".

The piled into the patrol car. Amy offered to drive the first hour of the four hour trip. Alex sat in the front and Susie and Jonesy in the back.

"So do you know exactly what we are doing here?" Susie asked with a smile in her voice, the voice which Jonesy loved.

"I think it's just got to do with fitness training and first aid" Amy replied.

They arrived at the camping sport 11am. Jonesy and Alex unpacked the camping gear from the car while Susie and Amy went to find the training camp leaders. As the two women walked around they saw other uniformed Police Officers and detectives. There would have been about 50 other people.

"Hi, I'm detective Amy Fox and this is constable Susie Raynor, we are here for the training course" Amy said to a man dressed in shorts and a blue shirt.

"Morning, I'm Senior Detective Mark Hewitt. I'm just one of the camp leaders who will be running this course. Just a short introduction, basically we break the 64 people that are here into groups of 8, so you will be in a group with four other people from a different station. We will each have different sections of the camp grounds allocated but we will have our formal presentations as a group. Any questions?" he had a smile in his voice which made the two women feel slightly more comfortable.

"Which group are we in?" Susie asked.

"You are in group wombat, and that groups camp site is in that direction" he pointed to the east, "You will be in a group with four members from a station in the Melbourne district."

"Thanks" Susie smiled.

The two women walked back to where the guys had began unpacking their stuff, it was piled behind the patrol car.

"Hey guys, our camp is called wombat and we are set up over to the east" Susie said, "This stuff has to go back into the car".

"What!" Jonesy said "I just used all my muscles getting it out".

In another 5 minutes they had all their belongings in the right area of the camp.

Jonesy and Alex began setting up the 5 man tent while Susie and Amy got their other items out of the car.

Susie could see the other officers setting their tent up next to theirs. A tall dark haired man turned around and smiled at Susie, she smiled back politely.

"We here to work not flirt" Amy joked.

"I was making friends, he's in our group we have to get to know him" Susie justified her actions.

When the tent was set up the girls made the beds, they laid down two double sized mattresses side by side and then put down the blankets and pillows. The smiled and sighed with satisfaction.

"Ah, Hi everyone if I could just get you to gather around where our fire place is going to be" said a short stocky bald man, the eight officers crowded around "I'm Senior Sergeant Terry Morisson and I am team wombat leader. I bet you all feel like 12 year olds at summer camp with a team name like wombat, but it's helps us to find our groups. Let me firstly say welcome to the officers of Melbourne and to those of Mount Thomas. If you don't know what this course is about then you should, it's about academic ability, fitness training and first aid. I am sure that's what your Boss's would have told you, right? Well, they were wrong. This camp isn't about any of those things." He paused.

The look on the 8 officers faces were those of shock.

"We have picked the best stations in Victoria and the best officers at those stations because we want you to feel like you are doing something worthwhile. This is a 3 day holiday. So welcome to our training camp and enjoy yourself. Food and beverages, that is alcohol, is provided", he smiled and walked away.

"Wow" said Alex, "This is great, I love my job".

Jonesy stared over at the other officers. Noticing that there were 3 females and one male. He walked over.

"Hi I'm Evan Jones, everyone calls me Jonesy though" he said politely.

"Hi" said the male "I'm Jarred and that's Lucy, Rebecca and Terese".

"Nice to meet you all" Jonesy said, "Those guys over there are rude, sorry, but ah there Alex, Susie and Amy".

"OK, well thanks for introducing yourself, what do you say we crack open that free carton of beer they gave us?"

"Mate, that's the best thing I've heard all day" Jonesy smiled, then he thought other than the sound of Susies laugh.

The two men walked over to Alex who was fumbling around in a box full of food.

"Alex" Jonesy said "This is Jarred".

"Nice to meet you mate" Alex shook his hand firmly "I see you've found our free carton of beer".

"Yeah I have" he laughed.

The three men made the camp fire and sat around it drinking beer and telling stories of the force.

"Hi, I'm Susie and this is Amy" Susie said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both, we are Rebecca, Lucy and Terese" Rebecca said.

The five women sat down on the chairs next to the tents, it was too hot to sit right next to the open fire.

"So" Lucy started "Are you two seeing either of those two men you are here with?"

Susie choked on her drink "Uh no neither of us are".

"Oh ok, well I've been seeing Jarred on and off for a year now" Lucy smiled.

"Congratulations" Susie and Amy said together.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now" said Amy, "I'll see you all in the morning".

Susie looked shocked, she didn't want to be left with these women on her own "It sounds like a great idea, see you".

"Goodnight" the three girls said.

When Amy and Susie were back in the tent they decided to set up their bed in the middle, they'd make the guys sleep on the outside, just in case.

"Hey Susie, those girls seem ok… just city girls you know" Amy stated.

"Yeah I thought that, different attitudes".

"OK, well I'm going to go to sleep now, night" Amy rolled over to face the outside of the tent.

"Night" Susie whispered.

Amy fell asleep but Susie found it harder, she wasn't used to going camping and didn't like sleeping on a mattress on the ground. She was still awake when Alex and Jonesy stumbled into the tent drunk, singing football songs.

Alex walked over next to Amy… "Jonesy, JONESY… that's my pillow right?"

"Yeah, Yeah… that's it. But too bad if it ain't cuz your going to be sleepin next to Foxy anyways" Jonesy said, he obviously wasn't as drunk as Alex.

Alex passed out and fell onto his side of the bed. Jonesy pulled his police uniform off, until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He lay down on his side of the bed next to Susie, unfortunately for Susie she was facing his way.

"Hey Susie" Jonesy whispered "Why didn't you come drink with us cuz your still awake, you coulda your still awake".

"Go to sleep Jonesy" Susie whispered back

"You have pretty eyes you know"

"Jonesy your drunk"

"I'm not, I had 4 beers. Hardly enough to get me drunk"

Susie shuddered.

"What wrong?" Jonesy asked concerned.

"It's bloody freezing, who's idea was it to have this in Winter?"

"Not mine" Jonesy joked, "I have an idea, you probably won't agree with it though"

"If it's one of your crazy ideas then no, if it's a good one well then I'll consider it OK"

"Well I was going to say that considering we both have double sized doonas then we could share both of them, one on top of the ah… other"

"OK" Susie sat up and pushed her doona off. Jonesy smiled, he put his blanket over her and then she put hers over them "Thanks".

"Hey it's OK, really. I don't mind… I'd do anything…"then he stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" Jonesy said "Lets try and get some sleep, it's 1am already. Are you still cold?"

"Oh not, as much as I was"

"But you still cold?" Jonesy laughed.

"Yeah a bit"

"Come here…" he moved closer to her with an arm out. Susie hesitated. "I don't bite and I promise I won't take advantage of you".

Susie laughed and moved in closer to his body, she could feel the warmth from his body against her chest. He put his foot over hers. This was the only place that either of them wanted to be.

Amy's alarm from her phone went off at 9am. It was still to early for Alex who had too much to drink the night before.

"Jesus Foxy, you gotta set it that early?" Alex said groggily.

"Trust me this isn't early, it's late. Now get up we are all going for a nice walk" Amy poked Alex in the ribs.

"Hey Foxy, your alarm didn't wake those two up" he looked over at Jonesy and Susie who were still raped up in each others arms.

"They must have had a good night" Amy replied.

"I hope they didn't get up to anything" Alex laughed.

Jonesy sat up, "No nothing happened OK, it was cold"

"Yeah it looks like it too" Alex laughed hard, enough to wake up Susie. Jonesy looked down and pulled the doona over himself.

"Shut up Alex" Jonesy threw the pillow at him. Alex picked it up.

"Will you two shut up, it's early you know" Susie sat up, the pillow smacked her in the head. The two men started laughing. Susie shot Jonesy an evil look.

"Oh Suse" he laughed "I'm, oh, jeez… sorry".

Susie stood up and collected her things, then she headed for the shower. Amy wasn't far behind her.

"Well mate, you've blown your chances of getting any this weekend" Alex grinned.

"Least I had chances, mate" Jonesy stood up, put on his trousers and walked out of the tent. He saw Rebecca and Terese sitting near the now unlit fireplace.

"Good morning Jonesy" Terese said.

"Morning girls" he replied.

"Sounds like your morning was very um eventful" Rebecca joked.

"Oh yeah you could say that" Jonesy said.

"We heard you were sleeping with that blonde girl, what's her name?" Terese asked.

"We weren't like together, we just shared blankets that's all and her name's Susie" Jonesy justified his actions.

"You can tell us the truth honey" Rebecca said.

"Yeah tell em the truth, HONEY" Alex yelled from inside the tent.

"I am telling you the bloody truth, now drop it OK" Jonesy stormed off in search of Susie.

Alex emerged from the tent about 5 minutes after Jonesy walked away. He was happy that Rebecca and Terese were still sitting down on the chairs near the fire place.

"Morning ladies" he said happily.

"Hi" said Rebecca "Why don't you come and sit down and talk with us?"

"Sure why not" Alex walked over and sat down "How was your night?"

"It was OK" Rebecca said "We had to listen to Terese and Jarred making out all night, kind of gross. How about your night? Any problems in your tent?"

"Oh no not really. We had an issue with not being able to see last night, then it being too cold that's apparently why Susie and Jonesy slept next to each other. Then there was an alarm going off to early. Jonesy was a bit cold downstairs and Suse got hit in the head with a pillow I threw. But that's all, nothing major".

"Oh ok then" Rebecca laughed "I like your sense of humour"

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Well what have you lot got planned for today? We were thinking of going to the river. Would you all like to join us? We are team wombat after all" Alex joked.

"We would love to, what time?"

"Well we are going to be heading down there in about an hour or so"

"Great, see you then Alex" Rebecca said.


	2. Good Work

When Terese, Rebecca and Lucy arrived at the lake Susie and Amy where already there laying on their towels.

"Hi you two" Lucy said with a smile on her face "Have you been in?"

"No" Susie replied trying to cover herself slightly with the towel.

"Where are Jonesy and Alex?" Rebecca asked.

"Why?" replied Amy

"Just curious, you two have been practically hanging off them since you arrived. We're surprised that they aren't here actually" Rebecca replied.

"Amy, I'm gunna go back to camp. I think I'm getting sunburnt" Susie said quietly.

"Oh yeah OK. Well have fun girls and let us know what the water was like OK" Amy said, "Oh, and if you go in don't forget your floaties".

Susie and Amy wrapped their towels around their waists and headed back to the camp.

"Floaties?" Susie laughed.

"Well, they act like the need them" Amy replied.

"Jonesy, weren't we s'posed to be doin something this arvo?" Alex asked sipping his beer.

"Yeah drinking. That was it I reckon" Jonesy smiled opening a new can "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"That laughing, do you hear it?"

"Yeah it's Suse and Amy, coming back from the…" Alex stopped "Shit they're coming back from the lake. We were supposed to go there"

"Oh they'll understand. Drinking is more important than splashing around in thigh high water".

"Jonesy, Alex what happened to you?" Amy asked

"We decided beer was more important" Alex laughed

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon sitting outside in the sun relaxing. It was 5pm when Jarred showed up at the camp, no-one had seen him all day. By this time both Jonesy and Alex were to drunk to realise, they were standing by the fire arms around each others shoulders singing footy songs.

"Hi ladies" Jarred said "I guess that's the carton gone then?"

"Oh I think there is one or two left" Amy said.

"Well I think they might just be mine" Jarred smiled.

"You might have to fight for those" Susie smiled looking over at Jonesy and Alex.

"You haven't seen Lucy, Bec and Terese?"

"They were at the lake earlier but we haven't really seen them since, why?" Amy asked.

"Well I just haven't seen them all day, I was worried they may have got lost".

"Don't worry Jarred they are police officers with extensive training not 6 year old girls" Amy smiled in a reassuring way.

"Yeah OK, well I think I mite just be off to bed" Jarred said "Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

Amy looked to her right, Susie was gone.

"Suse?"

"Hey Foxy" Alex whispered into her ear.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all. We're just drinking and having fun. Want a drink?"

"No thanks"

"Oh why not Foxy?"

"I don't drink all that much"

"And why's that?"

"Because I just don't OK" Amy said sternly

"OK then sorry"

"I'm going to bed, where's Susie?"

"Asleep already, she said goodnight to you but you didn't hear".

"Goodnight Alex".

Susie was sprawled out across the mattress which her and Jonesy shared. It had been a hot day so it wasn't as cold tonight. She saw Amy come into the tent, get changed and lay down.

"Amy?" Susie whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I know it that we are meant to be going home tomorrow but I want to go home early, I don't like it here" Susie said quietly

"Neither do I, we'll tell the guys when they come in if it's not too late. If it is then we can get up early and pack things into the car" Amy said "Night Susie"

"Goodnight".

When the two girls woke up in the morning neither Alex or Jonesy were in the tent. Susie began to panic.

"Amy where could they be?" Susie said hurried.

"I don't know we'll just have a look around first OK" Amy started "Susie don't worry"

The girls began to search around the campsite for Jonesy and Alex, the time was only 6am so it wasn't very light yet.

"Susie!" Amy yelled "Found them".

Jonesy and Alex had passed out at the back of the tent, they had obviously forgot that the entrance to the tent was facing the other way. Susie came running around. She sighed in relief.

"Oi, you two wake up it's time to leave" Amy said.

By 7am they had the car packed and were ready to leave the campsite. They didn't particularly want to stick around to say goodbye to the other four members of team wombat.

It was midday before they arrived back in Mt. Thomas. The familiar sights were the best thing which Susie had seen all week.

"I'm so glad to be home" Susie smiled.

"Welcome back to the station team, I hope that the training and fitness camp was taken part of to the best of your ability" The boss started "I'd like to say congratulations on completing the course, although you left early that day and not staying for the presentation. But the camp said that they will post the certificates down, good work".


End file.
